Perspective
by fuzzi fox
Summary: Similar to my Matrix trio, this will be a series of one-shots telling the end of the movie Disney's Hercules through the eyes of various characters.
1. Phil's POV

Similar to what I did with the matrix I want to write a small series of one-shots that take place during the end of the movie through different points of view. Others have done POV stories "Yes I Can" is one through Hercules's POV, and "Phil's Tears" is through Phil. I HIGHLY recommend you go read those, and I want to give them credit for inspiring me to try my hand at this POV series. See the links below

s/9642829/1/Phil-s-Tears

s/7912697/1/Yes-I-Can

I also wanted to touch on unseen events, what was Meg doing in the time between Hades learning she was Hercules's weakness and the scene in the stadium. What occurred between Meg and Phil when she got him from the docks, and after Hercules left for the fight on Olympus, and when Herc was struggling against the Cyclops without his strength?

I'm trying to write as if it is in their head, which is hard… so tell me how I do.

This update is just a few formatting corrections

* * *

Phil

I was in shock; Hercules had never shown aggression like that before. But the shock wore off quickly as the pain in my lower back settled in. By mornin' I'd have a large blue-black bruise coverin' most of the back of me. I stood, feelin' my joints protestin' with snaps and groans. I think Hercules tried to apologize, but I would have none of it. I'd given this kid my all, the last of what I had in me; I came outta retirement to make _his _dreams come true. And after all I've sacrificed for _him_; he's ready to cast me aside for some woman who didn't return his enthusiastic and misplaced affection. I admit, I shoulda given it a different approach, explained what it was I heard and maybe he would have listened. But it was too late now. Even if I told him, he wouldn't believe me.

"Okay… okay… that's it. You don't wanna face the truth? _Fine_."

"Phil? W-wait… where you goin'?"

"I'm hoppin' the first barge outta here, I'm goin' home." I turned to walk away, feelin' forlorn that I had come so close to my dream, got to see it and had it snatched away from me. Everythin' I'd ever worked for always ended in failure. Perhaps I wasn't a trainer of heroes, just a pathetic satyr who thought he could leave a hoof print in the world ruled by humans. I could hear his voice, but not make out the words. It didn't matter; nothin' mattered any more. The kid would burn himself to the ground and I wouldn't be there to watch it happen. A pang of guilt tugged at my insides, and I looked back longingly at the one kid who had shown more potential than Jason, Adonis, or any of the others.

"I thought you were gonna' be the all-time champ… not the all-time chump…" The kid who had risen from the scrawny pathetic farm boy who was beggin' for my help to the most famous name in Greece, the kid who had before always taken my word as law was now willin' to send me soaring across an arena to defend the honor of a woman who wished him nothin' but harm.

I stepped outside and for the first time noticed the dark clouds. _Must be a storm…_I hoped Poseidon would still allow a barge to sail his waters and bring me home; to my island, where I could bask in the glory of the past and stop obsessing over what would never be. I needed a walk to cool my head and decided against seeking Pegasus for the trip to the villa to gather my meager belongins.

The walk was long, and with nothin' but my thoughts for company it was lonely. Which surprised me, I lived alone on the island with no company except for the nymphs who were less than thrilled when approached. I enjoyed my solitude, and had been happy with such. Until that scrawny kid came along to bring me outta retirement. I'd spent little time alone since, and the prospect of returnin' to solitude brought feelins a' loneliness. I thought I'd missed it, and it wasn't 'til I was about to regain it that I realized how miserable I was.

The villa was hard to miss; it was one a' the largest structures in Thebes and always gathered a crowd. It was late, most of the groupies gone home, but there were the last traces of tour groups millin' about. I walked up to the gates, wavin' to the bodyguard. The man recognized me quickly, nodded his head and turned to open the gate. Once inside I looked around at the statues and trees lining the path to the door, and hesitated. Was abandonin' everythin' the right choice? But I was quickly reassured of my decision when I saw how similar this entryway looked to the gardens where I found Hercules and discovered that _woman's_ intentions.

I thought about what it was the kid was willin' to throw everythin' away for. That damn 'damsel in distress' we met nearly a year ago. I wish now her scream wasn't heard and we'd never met her. It woulda taken just a few more minutes of flight to be out of hearin' distance. A few minutes to change fate… Ever since Herc saved her ass from that Centaur Guardian in the river she made a bad habit of appearin' outta thin air. I never approved of her, or Herc spendin' any time with her. But the kid had a mind of his own. As much as I disliked the dame I never thought she was capable of such evil. Consortin' with Hades to bring down the greatest hero Greece had ever known the hero who showed her nothin' but kindness? I can't think of a worse kind of low.

I walked into the room that served as my bedroom, gazing at all the trophies and memorabilia that adorned the walls. I narrowed my eyes at them, at the farce they represented and dismayed at the loss of pride they once held. I was not worthy of such trophies. I failed, _again_. I went to the small chest which contained the few things that mattered to me. An old dagger, a gift from Jason before he set coarse on the Argo, a small blanket that was more than adequate to keep me warm in the winter months, and several scrolls containing epic poems includin' the tale of Odysseus. I packed a bit of food and skin of water and several of a strong mulled wine to help me forget everythin'; at least for a little while.

I slung the bag packed with my things over my shoulder and left the villa without a final glance. I set out for the docks, and noticed the storm clouds grew thicker. I could smell the salt in the air, and feel the coming storm. The aches in my knees told me it was close. You don't live on an island all your life without learnin' about storms. At the docks I could see how foreboding the sea was. She was roilin', angry. Poseidon must have been in a mood. It didn't matter, I was determined to leave. The sooner I could put everything behind me the better. At the pier I found a ship's crew packing supplies, and approached the captain.

"Can a satyr book a trip?" The man turned, eyeing me skeptically.

"And why should I do a favor to you?" I groaned, not in the mood to deal with the cynical city locale. I pulled a small sack of coins from my bag and handed it to him.

"This should be reason enough ya bum. The island, where the colossus was." The captain grunted, and accepted my payment,

"Damn good timing friend, we're shovin' off once the crew gets their asses to the boat!" He shouted that last part to the last few stragglers who had yet to make it to the barge. Funny thing about gold, enough of it makes anyone your "friend" and ignore whatever insult you just gave.

I marched down the steps, slick with salt water from the violent waves crashin' against the fragile docks. With shorter legs I wasn't able to keep up with the seamen, despite their being slowed by the heavy load they were carryin' to finish loadin' the boat. The captain was shoutin' to me to hurry up, but I gave the man enough gold that he could learn some damned patience.

"Phil!" I paused at hearin' my name, and spun around spittin' angry. I glared at the figure I saw, that damnable siren. "Phil, Hercules needs your help!"

"What does he need _me _for when he's got friends like _you_?!" I failed to conjure the words to express how I was feelin'. I didn't know, or care, why Pegasus was helpin' her. I assumed she manipulated him, the way she manipulates everyone around her. The thought was enough to nearly make me mad with rage, and only my sentimental attachment to my few material possessions kept me from throwin' my bag at her in hopes of knockin' her into the waves below. I was momentarily ashamed; I had never had such a violent impulse before. But she was prepared to have Hercules _killed_, to help Hades. _Medium or well done, _the words that would echo with me forever.

"He won't _listen_ to me…"

"Good! He's finally learned somethin'!" I waved my hand dismissingly and turned, rollin' my eyes. She could manipulate everyone else, but Gods be damned if I'd let her manipulate me. I moved to continue down the slippery path, and was stopped when Pegasus stood in my way, snortin' at me. I was startled by the angry scowl on his face, and looked up at Megara, it appeared that she'd been cryin'.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but this isn't about me it's about _him_," I couldn't help but notice how her voice softened at the last word, all but chockin' on it. I moved past her, I knew her tone and her expression were just her tools to manipulate me. It wouldn't work. "If you don't help him now Phil he'll _die_" _Damned it I guess she _can_ manipulate me…_ I couldn't walk away from a threat like that.

"Isn't that what you wanted?!" I took her outstretched hand skeptically, but if she was right Hercules did need my help. And regardless of whatever tricks she played on Pegasus I knew where his loyalties lie and I could trust him to bring us strait back to Herc.

"Why in Zeus' name would you think I'd want _that?!" _

"I heard you and Hades! Stop your damn tricks. You might have tricked Herc and Pegasus, but you ain't winnin' me over sistah'!" She paused, and I took that to mean she knew she was caught. Maybe now she would shut her connivin' mouth and stop bendin' everyone to her will.

"What did you hear?" Her voice had a tremor in it, and I smirked. She was cornered, _caught ya!_

"Enough." I replied coldy.

"_What did you hear?_" She repeated,

"Enough to know you wanted Hercules dead! I ain't psychic so I don't know why you went and teamed up with death, but I don't care." I saw her lunge at me, and I couldn't back away without risking falling off of Pegasus. _She gonna finish me off? Silence me now that her secret is out? _

"Tell me exactly what words you heard." She stared me down, and there was enough conviction in her voice to make me start to doubt my judgements. _No… don't let her trick you. She's a clever dame… but she ain't gonna get you. You're the only one left she ain't got under her foot_

"Hades asked you something 'bout bringin' Herc's head on a platter and you replied 'medium or well done' all tangled in his arms. You always play with more'n one guy like that? In cahoots with Hades then tuggin' on Herc's heartstrings?" Her face was flushed, and I grinned triumphantly, "Ah didn't think anyone heard ya huh? We'll you're in hot water now!"

"You didn't listen to the whole Gods-damned conversation?!" I paused, startled.

"I don't need to hear no details 'bout what you two was plannin' I had to go warn the kid!"

"Dear Gods Phil…" Her expression changed, and she finally set me down. We were only a short distance away from the center of Thebes, where I assumed Hercules was. "If you had stayed for just _one more sentence_ you might have a better grip on the situation! I wasn't working _with _Hades, I was working _for_ him,"

"Why-"

"No time for that, it's not important,"

"You workin' for Hades ain't important?!"

"Will you shut up and listen to me! I know you hate me, and will you set that aside for two damn minutes?! I was_ fighting_ with Hades. He wanted me to find out Hercules' weakness. He needed it so he could release the Titans and take over Olympus."

"Pshh, giving me some crock-o-shit story-" _Cosmic takeover? The apocalypse, she is sure losing points on creativity._

"Shut the hell up!" I stopped, startled, the rage in her voice was palpable. "Hades released the Titans and sent one after Herc. It's why Hades needed his weakness. The Fates told Hades that if Hercules faught, he would lose this great battle of his. But I wouldn't give him Wonderboy's weakness because I didn't think he _had_ any. But Hades figured otherwise…" That rage was gone replaced with something else, something I couldn't _or wouldn't_ identify.

"You…" I paused, remembering how Hercules was an absent minded dolt after his little session of hooky, carrying on about this temptress and his blind infatuation that he mistook for love. "_You're_ his damn weakness! That's why you didn't need to find it, you created one," She looked genuinely hurt, and her eyes misted over,

"Hercules traded his strength for the next twenty-four hours in return for my safety… then Hades told Herc about how I was working for him and Hercules lost the will to fight, and is now facing a Cyclops without his strength, and without any motivation. I didn't want to be used as his damn weakness. I tried to push him away. Hurting him is the last thing I wanted to do,"

"Yeah… well, from the sounds of it, ya did a pretty damn good job of it."Her voice broke, and I saw her shoulders slump, _was that a sob I just heard? Is this stone-faced harpie actually crying?_

"I never wanted any of this…" She whispered, her shoulders hitching, and I heard her sniff hard and take a deep breath. I paused, wonderin' if my judgment was wrong. Had I just heard the worst part of a longer conversation in that garden?

We approached the center of Thebes, and I could see a behemoth kicking around a small object. _Hold Hades… she wasn't lyin' about the Titans… wait… Kid?!_ I watched in horror as he fell against some fallen rubble. I jumped off of Pegasus and ran to his side, startled and horrified at his condition.

"Hercules!" I called out his name, runnin' to my student. Any rage or betrayal I felt at his hand was gone. My mind felt clear again, and I knew my place was at his side.

"Phil…" He smiled, I was relieved he wasn't angry with me anymore. But I stopped, there were more important things at hand. "Come on, kid, come on. Fight back. Come on, you can take this bum, this guy's a pushover, look at 'im!" I pulled out a bit of fabric, wiping the sweat from his brow, gesturing at what looked to be an unintelligent, albeit enormous, creature.

"You were right all along Phil," I frowned at the dejection in his tone. This wasn't the ever-optimistic enthusiastic kid I knew. He turned, looking up at Megara. Seeing her now I could see I had been wrong about her. She had kept her distance, lookin' away as Hercules turned his gaze towards her, "Dreams are for rookies…"

"No, no no no no, kid. Givin' up is for rookies. I came back 'cause I'm not quittin' on ya. I'm willin' to go the distance, how 'bout you?" He looked down, closing his swollen eyes. We both turned and looked up just as we heard loud footsteps and raucous laughter. I saw a great hand reaching down and instinctively dove back behind a pillar before remembering the kid didn't have his strength. _Come on kid… you can do this…_ But for once, I wasn't so confident.

"Me bite off… head!" He laughed, bringin' Hercules closer. I couldn't see him through the rolls of fat, but I was able to just barely make out a small flame moving. The kid found a weapon, _a hero is only as good as his weapon_ one of the first lessons he taught the kid. I heard a great bellow, a guttural animalistic sound that could be nothing but pure agony. I saw the kid's form fall and land in a broken chariot by a burnin' buildin'.

"Whoa ba-by!" I cheered, hearing Pegasus whistlin' behind me. I watched with growin' enthusiasm as the kid used the ropes to tie up the beast's legs, and it began to topple. For a horrified moment I thought it would land right on the kid, but his reflexes were too quick. _I trained him well!_ He rolled off to the side, crawlin' up to the edge of the cliff watchin' as the Cyclops toppled down to the landscape below. _A Titan… the kid beat a Titan! The only other bein' to ever defeat a Titan was Zeus himself! _The ground shook with the impact of the beast hittin' the ground below, and I was ready to run up to the kid and start celebratin' when the dame ran past me, shoutin' his name. It wasn't 'til I heard the desperation in her voice I became aware of the pillar 'bout to come crashin' down.

"Look out!" That sound in her voice was nothin' but pure panic. I watched in horror as the pillar came down with a sickenin' crash. The kid was pushed to safety, I stood in shock. I couldn't move, held my breath. _ I was wrong about her… completely wrong…_ Her form was still underneath the great pillar pinnin' her to the cold ground. I feared the worst, and my heart wrenched when I heard the kid scream her name,

"Meg! No!" His agonized cry echoed through the crumbling city. He groaned, pickin' his battered body up and runnin' to that pillar. I watched for a few moments, still stunned at what I just witnessed. I moved to help Hercules in a vain attempt to lift that pillar when a strange light surrounded him and I halted. The pillar lifted, _what?_

"What's happening?" the kid asked aloud, and much to my surprise the form on the ground stirred, using one arm to turn herself onto her back. _Oh Gods she's _alive_?! _ I silently cursed the Gods for making her have to survive such a thing. I had seen heroes and civilians die from similar injuries, and it was never pretty. Or quick.

"H-Hades deal is broken…" Her voice was quivering, weak. _Damn it all… maybe if I had just listened to her from the beginnin', instead of delayin', maybe we could have gotten here sooner. This never shoulda happened…_ I heard a gasp, and watched as she balled her fist, her body stiffenin' briefly. "He promised I wouldn't get hurt." The kid threw the pillar behind him and ran to her side.

As the kid reached for her, I realized it was love that the kid felt for her. Not infatuation. _Dear Gods I accused her of wanting Hercules dead, did it really have to take this to show me otherwise? Am I that stubborn? _I stayed back, watching the tender scene before me. She was smilin', but I could see through it.

"Meg, wh-why why did you? Mm… Mm… you didn't have to…" She cringed, her body tightenin' again,

"Oh…" her voice caught for a moment, and I bit my lip. I didn't want her to endure what I knew was coming. "People always do crazy things…" She gasped again and my heart broke. I had to bite back tears. Guilt about my earlier impulse overwhelmed me. I wouldn't wish this on her, or anybody. "When they're in love…" _love… she loves him? _ _How could I doubt that… look what she just did_

"Oh… Meg…. Meg… I… I… I"

"Are you… always this articulate?" Hercules chuckled, and so did I. Even like this, that dame still kept her biting wit. "You… you haven't got much time, you can still stop Hades…" Her voice was fadin' fast, already barely a whisper. I pushed a piece of debris up behind her; it was a slab of rock at a shallow angle. It was an improvement over lyin' flat on the ground. Not by much, but I couldn't let her lie the way she was.

"I'll watch over her kid," Hercules leaned over her,

"You're gonna' be alright… I _promise_" There was enough conviction in his voice that I believed it for half a moment. "Let's go Pegausus!" He ran to his loyal steed, and vanished quickly into the clouds in the direction of Mount Olympus. I prayed he would succeed. I was startled when Meg let out an agonized cry, and I turned to see her body stiffen, her eyes shut tight,

"Oh Gods…" She let out all the agony she hid from Hercules,

"It's okay kid it's okay…" I was at her side, and ran a hand through her thick auburn hair. She finally relaxed, her breat quick and shallow

"You'll be fine, just like the kid said," I lied. What harm could it do givin' her hope? She let out a short laugh before coughin' slightly and groaning. With Hercules away she stopped trying to mask her pain, and the depth of her injury was all too obvious.

"We both know that's not true." I could barely hear her, almost unsure I even was.

"Naw kid, I've seen plenty of injuries-"

"Phil… I'm not as naïve as Wonderboy. You don't need to lie to me," I stopped, tears buildin' up in my eyes. I was flooded with grief. If I hadn't abandoned Hercules I could have helped him prevent this deal, or coach him through the fight, I could have done_ somethin'._ I could have listened to Meg's whole conversation with Hades, thoughts were buzzin' through my mind. "It doesn't matter now anyway. Wonderboy is safe…" she whimpered at the end of her sentence, and went stiff as another episode shook her fragile form. I heard a thick gurgle from within her throat, and a small bit of blood spattered onto the side of her mouth when she coughed. I pulled out my strip of fabric to wipe it away.

"I was wrong about you… I'm sorry,"

"No. I've been selfish; I was so focused on getting free from Hades… I was willing to do almost anything… but now he lost… Hades won't win," A smile pursed her trembling lips but was quickly washed away by another sigh of pain.

"No one who did what you just did could ever be called selfish. You're a hero… you saved Hercules. Which means you saved Greece, the Cosmos,"

She tried to respond but her words were garbled, impossible to understand. She closed her eyes, grimacin'. I picked up her hand, rubbin' it gently to give her somethin' other than pain to think about. Her violet eyes turned to me when she felt me hold her hand, they almost looked blue. She sighed, and tilted her head slightly, looking into the distance. Into the clouds.

_Gods, if you're listening. Or if you give a single shit about us pathetic mortals… don't make Hercules see this. Don't make her endure another minute of this torture. I know she probably wants him by her side in this… but he can't see this._ A blurry figure appeared in the distance, and Pegasus' familiar whinny echoed through the sky. Meg's hand twitched, her fingers extending as if to reach for him. And it seemed my prayer was answered. Her hand went limp, and I heard one final exhale. I turned to her, watching with anticipation. There was no more thready pulse against my fingers holding her wrist, no more groaning and writhing in pain, and no more blood. Her ordeal was mercifully over. I laid her hand across her stomach and reached over to bring down her eyelids, to appear as if she was sleepin'. She looked far more peaceful than I would have expected...

Hercules landed not moments later, and I turned to see the worried anticipation on his face.

"Meg…?"

I shook my head slowly, and started backing away as he approached her still form. Tears flooded my eyes as his voice cracked callin' her name

"Meg… no…" He fell to his knees beside her, and I couldn't hold back the tears. He picked her up, she looked so damn fragile. He wept over her, and even Pegasus appeared to be weepin'. Herc held the girl against him, sobbin'. I'd never seen him cry before. He laid her back against the debris on which she was restin', with a tenderness that you'd never expect from that clumsy kid.

"Oh I'm sorry kid…" Tears rolled down my cheeks, I took a deep breath to try and continue, "There's some things you just can't change." He'd been able to fix everything. Stop every monster, reverse natural disasters, rescue people from impossible situations. He never failed. Ever. But this was one situation he couldn't change.

"Yes I can," I turned to see Hercules walkin' away. _What?_ I reached out to stop him, but stop him from what? I didn't even know what he was doing. I walked up to Pegasus and rubbed his nose,

"The kid will be okay…" I was trying to convince myself as much as I was Pegasus. I turned, it was hard to look at her. I knelt at her feet, wishin' I coulda' changed her fate. Wishin' I had listened to her from the start. Wishin' I had gotten to know who she actually was rather than jumpin' to conclusions. Was I just jealous of the attention Hercules was givin' her? That he would wanna end trainin' early to spend time with her? Was I mad that she spurred my advances when we first met? Am I that horrible? The thoughts continued to flow, I couldn't do anything to ebb the blame I placed on myself.

Pegasus came over slowly, and nudged her hand carefully, and let out a mournful nicker when she failed to move. He nudged her hand again, so it was limply resting on his nose. He nickered at her mournfully. He nuzzled up to her, brushing his cheek against hers and resting a wing against her. Even Pegasus now seemed to be able to set his former hatred aside. He drew back, comin' to my side and nuzzled me, and we tried to comfort each other. We waited for Hercules, not sure for how long. Minutes? Hours? What did it matter?

I was still kneeling on the ground, fighting with myself when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I looked up, and saw Hercules. In his arms was a ghostly figure. As he grew closer I recognized that figure. _Did the kid really do it?_ I watched in trepidation, tryin' to keep myself from being hopeful that this would work. He knelt, and released her spirit over her body.

Her skin flushed, the pallor giving way to a healthy glow. I watched, tense, and felt the release of relief when I heard her exhale and her eyes fluttered opened. To say the kid's face lit up fails to describe the look on his face. And that's when I realized he _was_ glowing. Literally.

"Wonderboy…" The weakness, the pain, no hint of it was in her voice. Whatever happened, she was healed. "What? Why did you?" Hercules reached to help her up,

"People always do crazy things… when they're in love…" I watched that look on her face, that surprise. _She didn't know he loved her? She really didn't know? And she still was willin' to die for him._ Maybe she was more complicated than she appeared. I blushed as they embraced, but before they could give eachotha' a much deserved kiss a cloud appeared below them and wisked them away to the sky.

"Whoa… hey hey hey hey hey!" I ran after them, pointing, aggravated I was left behind. But Pegasus was quick to pick me up, and follow them. _Olympus? They're going to Olympus? But mortals die if they go to Olympus unless escourted by a God…_ That's when it hit me. Hercules had regained his godhood. It was why he was glowin'. I guessed Pegasus must be considered a god, or at least god-like to be allowed on Olympus so I would be save with him. We arrived, and the beauty is beyond words. No wonda' the Gods didn't want us mortals up there. If everyone knew just _how_ beautiful it was, Olympus would be raided! The Gods were gathered at the steps to the gate, Hercules was already approaching. Hermes was throwin' flowers, which were delicious, and the Gods were cheering. _The Gods!_ Cheering for Hercules! I watched with pride as he met his mother and father. Still hard to believe he's the son 'a Zeus.

I turned, and saw the most beautiful figure I'd eva' seen. Aphrodite, her beauty was definitely not overrated. I slid closer to her, noting she was distracted by watchin' Herc. I turned, to see what was causing the confused look on her face. He was comin' down the steps. _Wait… down?_ I watched as he descended the steps to approach Meg, and then did the unexpected. He gave up his Godhood! The very thing he had been fighting for. I trained him from a whelp to a hero just to give it all up? No… he did belong on earth. He wouldn'ta been happy livin' on a cushion not workin' for a damned thing. He was a hero, and belonged on earth. Besides, I'd miss the kid if he stayed up here.

I watched them embrace, and share a much deserved kiss. I ain't one for all that sappy nonsense and turned to the figure beside me. "Whoah," I ran a hand through my thinning hair, and much to my surprise Aphrodite grabbed me, kissin' me hard in the lips. _That _had to be the perfect ending to this day. I felt a tug on my leg, and was pulled away from the goddess. I pouted, protestin' at Herc during the ride back to earth.

It was still dark, the first dredges of dawn startin' to show on the horizon. Dark enough for the stars to show.

"Hey! That's Phil's boy!" _Am I hearin' things?_ I looked up, and saw the stars themselves moving across the sky, and a picture of Hercules lay before me. Tears built in my eyes. _My dream… my unrealistic crazy dream…_ I smiled, happy. I guess sometimes happy endins ain't just for saps.

* * *

Do I earn your seal of approval?


	2. Meg's POV

So this chapter will be from Meg's POV. I want to start it back at the garden because I'm a sappy fool. Feel free to just scroll down to where you want to read. One change from canon 'cause it PISSES ME OFF. How did Herc grab a flower off a tree at least 40 feet tall?! So yeah, the tree is short in my story. Also, why the hell is Meg's soul unconscious but the other souls seem very awake? So I'll probably make up some BS to explain it. Sorry, that degree of incontinuity bugs me. Oh, and the ancient Greeks didn't use the metric system. So a bema is roughly equivalent to 0.77 meters.

* * *

"Wow, what a day. First that restaurant by the bay, and then that that play, that-that Oedipus thing. Man, I thought I had problems!" I forced a chuckle, lagging behind so he couldn't see the blush that was surely spreading across my face. Hercules was obviously clueless as to who my family was, and brought me to a play about the misadventures of my cousin. But to give him credit, Wonderboy had good taste in food. That restaurant had the best food I've tasted since landing myself in my current situation. I cleared my throat, and was disturbed when I heard a soft 'psst' to my right; I turned and was disgusted to find Pain and Panic, sitting in a shallow pool of water on an inverted dome masquerading as a pair of birds. I could see through those two so easily it often surprised me that no one else could.

"Stop fooling around!" spit came from Panic's mouth with his obnoxious lisp.

"Yeah, get the goods sister!" I sneered at them, ready to swat the vile pests as Panic put on a show of puffing his chest as if those two had ever successfully frightened me during the last three years. I didn't even realize Hercules had turned to talk to me until the daemons shifted back to their disguises.

"I never knew playing hooky could be so much fun" I paused to think about that, and realized I had momentarily forgotten my purpose for being here. I too had been caught up in enjoying the evening. I had been _enjoying_ something. I always took advantage of my time with Wonderboy to stay away from the Underworld as long as possible. _Every mission… every single time I've been with him over the last ten months_

"Yeah… neither did I," He didn't seem to catch my little slip. But I was brought back to my senses quickly. _What was I thinking?_

"Thanks Meg."

"Oh… don't thank me just yet," A pang of guilt snapped me back to reality. I wasn't here to play lovebirds. I was here to find his weakness. Once I had that, I could be free. _Free_. Freedom, real freedom. I had dreamed of it for so long, having it so close could drive me mad. Hercules had made his way down the stairs and I conjured up a plan to discuss weaknesses without sounding suspicious. I let out a startled gasp, and purposely overstepped and tripped down the few remaining stairs. Hercules, being the vigilant hero that he was, caught me in his arms at the bottom.

"Oop, careful,"

"Sorry. Weak ankles," He swept me up in one swift motion,

"Well, maybe you'd better sit down for a while," There was a stone bench a few steps away where he set me down, and sat beside me. He was staring off into the distance, at what I have no idea, with a rather dumbstruck look on his face. _If he's distracted maybe he'll be more likely to just tell me…_

"So, uh, do you have any problems, with things like this?" I stretched my foot out before him, apparently startling him from whatever daze he was in. He looked quite confused,

"Uh…" I smiled; he was so damn oblivious sometimes. I tilted my foot against his cheek so he would look at me,

"Weak ankles I mean."

"Oh. Uh, No. Not really," he took his hands and pushed my leg back down. Quite odd, most men would have taken that as an invitation. He scotched back a bit and I approached him, slouching my shoulder so a strap fell, leaning in to him,

"No weaknesses whatsoever? No… trick knee," He scooted further away from me and I all but threw myself at him, knowing just how close I was to losing half the top of my dress. My hand was on his chest, giving him my best seductive smile. _Something? All those damn months training and fighting monsters you have to of hurt yourself at least once. I mean I know you're a demi-God but damnit. You can't be _that_ perfect. _He chuckled nervously, _progress?_

"No." He reached for the strap of my dress and pulled it back over my shoulder, and I heard him swallow nervously. I looked at his hand, confused. _Why did he do that?_ "I'm afraid I'm uh… fit as a fiddle!" He rushed the last few words as he got up quickly, nearly running up to a fountain a couple meters away.

"Wonderboy, you are perfect." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. _So much for that approach…_ _I should have known. He's too chivalrous to play that game. He doesn't treat, or think of, women like that…_

"Thanks," He chuckled, skipping a stone across the small pool of water. And living up to his clumsy nature, the stone skipped into the statue knocking off the arms. "Whoops!"I couldn't help but laugh, he'd always been a bit of a klutz. I got up and went to his side, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"It looks better that way," I said reassuringly, and we both cocked our heads like a pair of confused dogs, "No it… really does." I looked up at him, and got caught up in those bright blue eyes. He really was one of the most handsome men I'd ever met. Our gaze broke when a large shooting star caught us overhead, some called them a sign of good luck to come, and others thought they were a sign of tribulations to come. I thought of them as just a shooting star, not meaning anything. I didn't know or care what they were or what they meant. I'd spent too much time in the underworld to continue caring about silly superstition. I understood the force of evil that governed this world, and learned that the good forces didn't give a shit. This was a world of humans ruled by evil forces. Nothing good could ever come from that mess. Occasionally something good would rise above everything else. _Good like Wonderboy._ _ The only person you can call a friend. Do you really want to find his weakness?_

"You know, when I was a kid, I would have given anything to be _exactly_ like everyone else." It was like he was reading my thoughts, and I scoffed,

"You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" I moved past him, looking into the water of the fountain, angry at the face reflecting back at me. I hated the person I was looking at. I was one of them, petty and dishonest.

"Everybody's not like that,"

"Yes they are," _He really is naïve. He's never seen the world like it really is. _

"You're not like that," his words stung, _if he only knew_

"How do you know what I'm like?" I asked. Yes we had seen each other countless times over the passing months since our first meeting, but how often was I _me_ around him? Hades was always in the back of my mind. How well could he have gotten to know me when I was struggling with just being there? I had no interest in helping Hades accomplish these grand tasks. Hercules took my hands in his. I could feel the callouses from years of hard work, but his grip was so gentle.

"All I know is, you're the most amazing person with… weak ankles I've ever met." I chuckled, embarrassed that he thought so highly of me. Did he cherish our time together as much as I?

"Oh…" I chuckled nervously, backing away slowly and backed into something sharp. I yelped, leaping away from the object and turned to see a small statue of Eros, with bow having poked into my back. I turned to look back at Herc and did a double-take, _Eros?! Are the Gods themselves mocking me now? I'm not in love. Yeah sure I'm fond of him, but not love. I learned there's no such thing long ago. _

"Meg… when I'm with you I-I don't feel so…" I knit my fingers nervously, noting that Hercules appeared to have the same nervous habit I did. "alone." I broke eye contact, moving past him. I couldn't keep looking into those innocent eyes, he might see who I really was.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone," _Sometimes? No… it just _is_ better to be alone. _

"What do you mean?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Nobody can hurt you," I sat down on the lip of the fountain, dropping my eyes, _why am I letting him see this side of me? I've always been able to keep my head up, pretend everything is perfect. Pretend I'm happy. _My self-pity was interrupted when I felt him take his hand in mine, and I looked up at him.

"Meg? I would never… _ever_ hurt you," there was enough conviction in his voice that I think I believed him. But it wasn't him I doubted.

"And I don't wanna hurt you so…" I broke eye contact, dropping my gaze, "let's both do ourselves a favor and…" he was leaning towards me, his head tilted. I found myself returning the gesture, a flutter deep inside my belly telling me to follow my impulse, "stop this… umm.. before… we…" I could feel the warmth of his breath against my lips, I could still smell the wine we drank. His hands gripped mine tighter, and my heart began to race faster. I thought I was about to cave in to my impulses when a bright light startled both of us and we pulled apart quickly.

"All right! Break it up! Break it up! Party's ova'! I've been lookin' all ova' this town!" I turned, and Hercules looked like he might pass out, I rolled my eyes and approached the ridiculous scene before me. Pegasus was whirling his wings in an entirely unnatural fashion with a candle fashioned onto his head backed with a metal plate to reflect the light.

"Calm down mutton man! It was all my fault."

"You're already on my list sister, so don't make it worse!" He was screaming into a cone-shaped object to project his voice. Not that Phil needed any assistance to be loud. Pegasus snorted at my face, so I blew out his candle. I was in no mood for these two. I watched, feeling bad for Hercules as Phil dragged him towards Pegasus screaming at him the way a father would his petulant child. "Now get on the horse!" I put my hands on my hips, wondering why Phil treated Herc like he was still seven years old.

"Okay, okay," Herc was calm, despite the last minute of utter chaos. Did nothing make him mad?

'I'm sorry," I smiled at him, I did honestly feel bad I was causing him this much trouble. I watched him reach up to a nearby lotus tree, it was still early summer and the flowers on it were just beginning to bloom. He handed the delicate thing to me, and I smiled. Being given a flower was something you hear about in corny stories, or fan-girl fantasies. Not something that happens in reality.

I felt him lean in, and leave a quick kiss on my cheek. I felt an idiotic grin break my features, bringing a hand to my cheek just a hard blush flushed across my skin. My heart raced again, and I felt almost giddy. How was a simple little peck on the check affecting me so strongly? I waved absentmindedly as Hercules flew off into the distance, sitting backwards on Pegasus. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. I smiled, leaning back on my hand as I contemplated the evening. I hadn't felt this way before, not about anybody. Ever. I stopped, drawing back from my musing,

"Oh what's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn…" If there were a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. The rest of my mortal life at Hades' beck and call, what a prize. Stuck with a deity who used me in every way he could think of, a thing I was not proud of. But what could I do? He literally owned me. And always would… I wouldn't give him Hercules weakness.

Gods damnit I _loved_ him. I tried to deny it, but I realized I was lying to myself. These many months getting to know each other it was far more than friendship. I walked aimlessly around the garden pondering everything. Not just this one night, but the last year. Wonderboy brought back to life something that had died inside of me long ago. He was a man who stuck to his values, and kept his promises. He never asked for anything for himself, I only ever saw him work and nearly kill himself to serve the people of Thebes, and Greece.

My pride was once again getting the better of me, I had always boasted about being able to be alone, and being done with men. I would take care of myself. I needed no one. But I was wrong in one sense, I longed for companionship, I was so damned lonely. At least _out loud_, I won't say I'm in love. But I can at least admit it to myself. Let myself enjoy this. I forgot how good it felt. And that was when the statue behind me began to crack. I turned, watching as the stone melted and Tartarus itself erupted forth.

"Hey! What's the buzz, huh Meg? What is the _weak link_ in Wonderboy's chain?"

"Get yourself another girl I'm through!" My hands were trembling. From anger, or fear? It didn't matter.

"You mind runnin' that by me again? I must have a chunk of brimstone wedged in my ear or somethin'-"

"Then read my lips! For-get-it." I hissed, annunciating my words. I turned to walk away, balling my trembling fists.

"Meg, Meg, Meg, my sweet deluded little minion," He caught my face with that last word, dropping me roughly. "Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy but ever-so-crucial little tiny detail," I rolled my eyes and scoffed as he tapped the end of my nose, "I _own you!_" He burst into flames, and I backed up letting out a startled shout as I covered my face from the sudden heat. "You work for _me_! I am the one you work for, the one you listen to, the one you obey! If I say 'sing' you say 'hey name that tune!' if I say I want _Wonderboy's_ head on a _platter_ you say?" He reached out, taking my hand and placing a hand on my hips the way one would dance with a lover. The thought repulsed me.

"Medium or well-done," I replied sarcastically. "I'll work on that."

"I'm sorry… you hear that sound? That's the sound of your freedom. _Fluttering,_ out the window, _forever_." That last word stung, the threat to lengthen my sentence indefinitely. But I wouldn't take the bait. He conjured bats of smoke to flutter at me, causing me to choke on the acrid smell.

"I don't care, I'm not gonna' help you hurt him."

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up about some _guy_" _Yeah, well, neither can I…_

"This one is different. H-He's honest, and he's sweet—" Even I could hear how foolish I sounded. I couldn't come up with something better to say?

"Please,"

"He would never do anything to hurt me," _So why would I do anything to hurt him?_

"_He's a guy!"_

"Besides oh _oneness_ you can't beat him," I felt a surge of power still my trembling hands. "He has no weaknesses!" I felt triumphant. Hercules would fight the Titans and Hades would fail. My life would become a living hell, but it didn't matter. Seeing Hades lose this great plan he'd been working on since before Hercules was born would be the only gratification I would need. "He's is gonna'—"

"I think… he _does_ Meg," He paused, taking the white flower from my hands, "I truly think… he does." He used his free hand to lift my chin, pulling me up forcing me to watch as he torched the delicate thing. He dropped me, and I rubbed my throat. _Me?… oh dear Gods…_

"What, you think he's got allergies or something?" I replied sarcastically,

"Enough games Meg. If you're willin' to give up your freedom… _forever_ I might add. I'm sure I can convince Wonderbreath to give up something of his," I paused, for once failing to think of something. I had to stop him. _But how?_ "Still sure you don't wanna bet on the winning horse?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder,

"Never."

"Geeze Louise one little date's got you all riled up like a horny schoolgirl," _One date?_ I could have laughed, he was oblivious to the growing affection between Herc and I as the months drew closer to his great planetary conjunction. "Hmm guess you didn't swear off man handling," He clucked his tongue at me, "Working those curves for Wonderboy, huh? Well it's been fun. But I've got work to do. Thanks for the help babe, couldn'ta done it without you!"

And he vanished. I stood, shocked. _Oh shit… Oh shit… I have to go warn Wonderboy!_ I was miles from his villa. But I had to try. I had to fix this. I had to undo the damage I just caused. I turned, and started running. One advantage of working for Hades was I became quite agile, and could find shortcuts easily. But I had barely made it out of the garden when I was startled by a sudden brightness. I heard my name, _Herc? _No time to assess the situation,

"Don't listen to him!" I tried to run towards him, and tripped as thick coils of smoke roped around me, and gagged my mouth. I saw Hercules trying to run towards me. If he could just get this gag off I could warn him. I hit the ground hard, and found myself lying tied up on the underworld floor. I squirmed, managing to flip myself into kneeling position. Before I could get my bearings I was back in the stadium. The sudden changes in light left me momentarily blinded, but I managed to looked at Herc and shake my head frantically, trying to tell him _no_ say no to whatever Hades was saying.

"-as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, go home happy what d'ya say c'mon?" I wanted to scream, he had to say no. _Never_ make a deal with Hades. I learned that the hard way, I couldn't see him make my mistakes. Hercules was looking at me, and I was trying to tell him no. But how could this possibly look to him? He had no idea I worked for Hades, and here I was tied and gagged with Hades bargaining with him for my safety,

"People are, are gonna get hurt, aren't they?" He sounded hesitant, maybe I could hope he was smart enough to say no? To realize my safety was nothing compared to that of the entire city, of Greece, of the Cosmos itself

.

"Nah!" Hades proclaimed, flapping his hands in an exaggerated gesture. "I mean, It's, y'know, a possibility. It happens 'cause y'know, it's war. But what can I tell ya? Anyway… what do you owe these people huh?" Hades moved over to me quickly, grabbing me and pinching my face between his hands. I was forlorn. Hades knew how to play on a person's weakness. "Isn't Meg, little smoochy-face," He looked at me, gripping my cheeks harder making a mocking kissy-face gesture, "Isn't she more important than they are?" _stop…_

"Stop it!" _Come on Wonderboy, you can make him stop. I know how strong you are. Stop him, don't let him do this! I can't watch him do this to you! You have no idea what will happen if you say yes! I'm not important enough. Don't do this just to save _me.

"Isn't she!" Hades jerked me forward, forcing me to look at Herc.

"You've got to swear she'll be safe from _any_ harm," Under other circumstances his concern for my wellbeing may have made me smile, but all it did was cause me to lose hope. He was going to take this deal. If only we had stopped this foolishness long ago. I didn't want to hurt him; we _should_ have stopped this before we felt anything for each other.

"Fine, okay, I'll give you that one," Hades grabbed me again, patting my head. _Stop touching me damnit!_ "Meg is safe, otherwise you get your strength right back yadda-yadda, fine print, boilerplate, baboom, okay? We're done what d'ya say we shake on it?" I wanted to tear off my bonds and run at him, do anything within my power to hurt him. But I was tied up, helpless to do nothing but watch as Hercules was going to give up his strength. An act with consequences he could never foresee. _How could I have done this…_ "Hey, I don't really have like, _time, _to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here I got plans for August, Okay? I need an answer like _now_. Going once… going twice," Hercules looked at me, the desperation in his wide eyes told me what his answer was going to be. I shook my head vainly, trying to tell him _no. _

"Alright!"

"Yes, we're there. Bam." I watched as Hercules sank to the ground, a blinding light erupting from their clasped hands. Hades was enjoying it far too much. _Oh Gods no…_ Hercules stumbled on the ground, groaning from the shock of what just happened to him. "You might feel just a little queasy, it's kinda natural, maybe you should sit _down_" He hurled a large set of barbells at Herc, catching him off guard and pinning him to the sandy ground. "Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn't it just… _peachy_" Had Hades watched my 'date' with Hercules? "Oh! You'll love this, one more thing," Hades approached me again, and I looked at him wishing sheer will was enough for him to drop dead. I leaned back, not wanting him to lay his hands on me again. "Meg, babe. A deal's a deal. You're off the hook." The chains lifted, and I gasped as a smoky tendril finally unwrapped from my mouth. I coughed, the smoke still burning in my throat. "By the way Herc, is she not like, a _fabulous_ little actress?"

"Stop it!" I whined, trying to wretch myself away as he grabbed me by the hand and once again twirled me and placed a hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"What do you mean?" _No… Hades you bastard no! You have everything you want! Just let this one thing go!_

"I mean your little chickie-poo here was working for me the whole time. Duh," I stopped fighting, what was the point? I dropped my arms, already feeling the tears brimming in my eyes. I looked at Herc, opening my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words to come out,

"You're… you're lying!" His voiced cracked, and my heart broke. _Oh God's Herc I never wanted to do this to you. I told you it was better to just be alone… what have I done?_ Hades gestured, and Pain and Panic guised as the little boys from the Hydra fight ten long months ago. They came running out, repeating their words from that say so many months ago,

"Jeepers mister, you're really strong!" Panic coughed, and they both shifted back to their pathetic natural states as Pain pulled Hercules towards the ground. Hades grabbed my again, pulling me closer to him. I shuddered at his touch and tried to pry away from him,

"Couldn't have done it without you sugar, sweetheart, babe…"

"No!" _No… this isn't what I wanted. Freedom isn't worth _this_. _"No… It's not like that," He had to know. It wasn't how it appeared, I didn't try to cause this. "I didn't mean to… I-I I couldn't…" _couldn't what? Couldn't defy Hades before it was too late?_ I ran to him, I put my hands on his chest begging, pleading, that he would listen to me. But he grabbed my hands to pull them off of him and pushed me away. "I'm so sorry…" I watched, dismayed, as Hercules walked away from me and collapsed to the ground as Pain and Panic taunted him. Tears blurred my vision and a silent sob cracked my voice.

"So much for the preliminaries, it's off to the main event!" My breathing began to hitch as the full reality of the situation began to hit me. It was the end of the damn world, and I had caused it. If I had just worked harder at keeping Herc from growing close to me, or me to him. If I had just defied Hades when it would have made a difference. Or if I had just told Hercules. Damn my pride, if I had told him shortly after we met maybe he could have found a way to win my freedom. Just anything but _this._ I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I wept. But worse still was knowing what pain I caused Hercules. I didn't give a damn about the rest of the world, he was the only person I could call friend. The only person in this world that I cared about, that I loved. The only person to show me kindness or affection, to make me happy again even if for just a short while. This is how I repay him?

I don't know how much time had passed before I collected myself. I had to fix this. I didn't know how, I had to think of something. _Anything. _But sitting here crying and feeling sorry for myself wouldn't fix it. Hercules was getting to his feet, and turned to me. There was nothing but contempt and loss in that expression. Hating me or not, I was going to fix this. I had to undo this. _But how?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a great crash, and an echoing voice. No human could have made that sound. Hercules must have heard it too, he ran outside and I was not far behind.

_A Titan… that can only be a Titan_. A Cyclops stood at the edge of the city, standing as tall as the grandest building. The devastation created in such a short time was mind boggling. The screams of people could be heard from all directions, and thick tendrils of black smoked snaked to an already darkened night sky. _Hades… he did it. He freed the damn Titans. _

"Hercules! Come out! Face me!" I took a step back, fear starting to do its work as my chest hitched with each breath. But no such fear overtook Hercules, as the weakened hero walked down the steps. I swallowed my own fear and ran down ahead of him, standing in his way trying to push him back,

"What are you doing? Without your strength you'll be killed!"

"There are worse things," He pushed me aside and started to continue down the steps. _Yes Herc… there are. _

"Wait! Stop!" I started to run after him, but I wasn't going to stop him, he wouldn't listen to me. I watched anxiously as he approached the Cyclops, fearing what would happen. I hoped, and had I not lost faith in the Gods many years ago I would have prayed. _Just be safe…_ But the booming laugh that echoed through the stone buildings as Hercules' form was thrown several hundred bēmas into a mosaic to commemorate one of his heroic deeds. I gasped in horror, and was thankful Hades only took his strength, not his god-like ability to take a hit. _Fix this. Fix it. _I struggled to think of something to fix this, my eyes darting back and forth when I heard a whinny. _Pegasus? Pegasus! I have to get Phil! Wherever he is. Phil can talk some sense into him!_ I allowed hope to creep up over my fear, _it's not too late to fix this. _

I found the source of the noise, which was convienently only a short distance behind me near the stadium entrance. _At least one thing finally went in my favor. _I pushed open the heavy wooden doors and found Pegasus bound and tethered to the floor.

"Easy horse-feathers… whoa, stop twitching," I grabbed at one of the many ropes the poor animal was trying to pry himself loose from. Hades had thought of every possible loose end. Pegasus seemed to calm down enough that I could kneel down to take the ropes off of his legs without getting struck, "Listen, Hercules is in trouble," I stood, grabbing at the ropes around his head and neck, tossing them aside. I could tell this was done by Pain and Panic, the knots were pathetic. Hard to get out of if you don't have thumbs, but easy to remove if you did. "We've gotta find Phil he's the only one who can talk some sense into him!" Pegasus allowed me on his back, and flew high into the sky. The situation was not enough to forget my terrible fear of heights, and I let out a pathetically terrified scream as we took to the sky.

I tried to scan the ground below, but fear clouded my vision. The best I could manage was to try and explain to Pegasus the situation, and why it was we needed Phil so desperately. Unsure if the animal could understand me I placed my trust in him, which turned out to be a good call. We approached the coastline and he made a sharp dive towards the pier, and it was then that Phil's stubby form came into view.

"Phil!" I cried out. I dreaded this conversation, but I wasn't the one who mattered. I saw him turn, and that familiar look of detest marred his features, "Phil, Hercules needs your help!" _Please help_

"What does he need _me _for when he's got friends like _you?!_" _Not now Phil, this isn't the time to argue!_

"He won't _listen_ to me," And why should he after what I'd done.

"Good! He's finally learned somethin'!" He waved his hand to dismiss me, and Pegasus jolted forward to block his progress, judging from his growl was about as desperate and angry as I was.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but this isn't about me it's about _him_." Phil continued to walk past me, and I nearly lost hope, "If you don't help him now Phil he'll _die_" He stopped, and for a moment I feared he was going to continue. _After all you've done for him, after what I know he means to you are you really willing to walk away?_ But he turned, and I extended my hand to help him on to Pegasus.

"Isn't that what you wanted?!" I pulled him up, stunned at his accusation.

"Why in Zeus' name would you think I'd want _that?!"_

"I heard you and Hades! Stop your damn tricks. You might have tricked Herc and Pegasus, but you ain't winnin' me ova' sistah'" _My conversation with Hades? My Gods… he knows about Hades. But how much did he hear? If he was there the whole time then…_

"What did you hear?" I asked calmly, _I can fix this afterall… if he heard everything…_

"Enough," he replied sharply, and I began to doubt that small bit of hope I was clinging to.

"_What did you hear?"_ I repeated, this was no time for his games.

"Enough to know you wanted Hercules dead! I ain't psychic so I don't know why you went and teamed up with death, but I don't care." I was done with his stubbornness, and I was not playing this game. Hercules needed help and Phil was the key to saving him. I reached for him, grabbing him by the shoulders and jerking him close so I could boor into his eyes,

"Tell me exactly what words you heard,"

"Hades asked you something 'bout bringin' Herc's head on a platter and you replied 'medium or well done' all tangled in his arms. You always play with more'n one guy like that? In cahoots with Hades and tuggin' on Herc's heartstrings?" I flushed, _that's what he heard?! Of all the damned parts of that conversation he overheard he chose _that_ moment to be a snoop_.

"You didn't listen to the whole Gods-damned conversation?!" I ignored his comment about being in Hades' arms, I was _not _touching that subject.

"I don't need to hear no details 'bout what you two was plannin' I had to go warn the kid!"

"Dear Gods Phil…" I placed him back down, shocked. How much of this could have been avoided if he had just stayed a few more moments? "If you had stayed for just _one_ _more sentence_ you might have a better grip on the situation! I wasn't working _with_ Hades, I was working _for_ him," _Against my will…_

"Why-"

"No time for that, it's not important," I was not giving Phil my sob-story about an ex-lover and an idiotic decision.

"You workin' for Hades ain't important?!" _Gods damnit Phil…_

"Will you shut up and listen to me! I know you hate me, and will you set that aside for two damn minutes? I was _fighting_ with Hades. He wanted me to find out Hercules' weakness. He needed it so he could release the Titans and take over Olympus." I tried to sum up our situation as best I could, and as soon as I said it I realized just how crazy I sounded.

"Pshh, giving me some crock-o-shit story-"

"Shut the hell up!" I interjected, I could feel my cheeks burning, my fist clenched so tight my knuckles were white. "Hades released the Titans and sent one after Herc. It's why Hades needed his weakness. The Fates told Hades that if Hercules fought, he would lose this great battle of his. But I wouldn't give him Wonderboy's weakness because I didn't think he _had_ any. But Hades figured othersise…" I trailed off, my body losing its tension.

"You… _You're_ his damn weakness! That's why you didn't need to find it, you created one," I was stunned at his words, and how much they stung. I bit down on my lip as I felt tears stinging my eyes. _ Oh Gods… he's right. I _created_ his weakness. I'm his damned weakness. Oh Gods this is all because of me…_

"Hercules traded his strength for the next twenty-four hours in return for my safety… then Hades told Herc about how I was working for him and Hercules lost the will to fight, and is now facing a Cyclops without his strength, and without any motivation. I didn't want to be his damn weakness. I tried to push him away. Hurting him is the last thing I wanted to do," I spoke in honest, for once in my miserable life.

"Yeah… well, from the sounds of it, you did a pretty damn good job of it." At those words I felt a sob break my throat. _Is that all I'm good at? The one thing I've done right in my pathetic twenty-two years is hurt someone so deeply I can hardly get my head around it. _I felt my shoulders shudder as I failed to choke back a sob, I'd already wept so much this night my body just stopped fighting it. I was too ashamed to be embarrassed about appearing weak in front of Phil. I had no dignity or pride left to protect.

"I never wanted any of this…" I whispered. I sniffed, feeling my nose trying to run. I felt like a child. _If only I had tried to push him away sooner. This never would have happened if I had just done what I promised myself and not let him get close to me. _

We approached the center of Thebes. The scale of the Cyclops this close was something to behold. He was kicking a small object around, and with a horrifying realization I came to see what it was. _Oh Gods… please don't let him be dead…_ He looked like a ragdoll, but a painful grunt as he impacted what remained of a building told me that he was still among the living. We landed next to him, Phil running up to his student. But I lagged behind. Hercules would have no interest in me being anywhere near him now. But I couldn't just leave him, not until I knew he was safe. I watched as Phil gave Hercules a pep-talk, but Herc paused to glare at me,

"Dreams are for rookies…" I dropped my gaze, too ashamed to maintain eye contact. He didn't look _angry_, he just looked _hurt. _ I watched, trying to bite back more tears as Phil continued to encourage Hercules. But the Cyclops was not going to simply wait until they finished their chat to continue playing with his new favorite toy. The creature laughed bringing Hercules up,

"Me bite off… head!" _ No no no no no…._ But hope… the laughter quickly turned into a scream. My confusion gave way to relief as I saw Hercules land safety in the broken remains of a chariot, gathering up some ropes that lie in the back. I could have cheered as Hercules, _Wonderboy_, lived up to his nickname and defeated the Cyclops even without his God-like strength. The terrified cry of the beast tumbling off the cliff rang like beautiful music. But my relief was very short lived. I heard an ominous crumbling, and saw an immense stone pillar looming on collapse. I reacted.

"Hercules! Look out!" I ran, throwing my entire weight against him. Then pain. An instantaneous all-consuming blinding agony. I couldn't breathe, and I was aware of how immense the object was. I couldn't get my chest to expand, and my world began to grow fuzzy. I was frightened. The great weight began to lift, I could breathe. But the pain only intensified. I pushed myself with my arm, trying to lie on my back, desperate to get this pressure off my shattered ribs only to find the pain was almost worse lying on my back.

"What's happening?" I groaned, my eyes flickering up to find Hercules standing near me with the stone pillar above his head. _He took it off of me… he didn't abandon me. After all I did…_ I managed to get my muscles to relax, taking in a sharp breath,

"H-Hades deal is broken…" I gasped, another sharp wave of agony coursing through my body. "He promised I wouldn't get hurt…" I nearly laughed, Hades had promised him my safety, and instead here I was, lying on the ground, dying. I closed my eyes, finding the lights from the burning fires were too bright.

"Meg," I opened them, surprised to find Hercules beside me, and he gently took me in his arms. Even gently lifted, it took most of the pressure off my broken body and eased, even if just minimally, the pain. "wh-why why did you? Mm… Mm… you didn't have to…" He stuttered. _My articulate Wonderboy…_

"Oh…" I groaned, tensing. "People always do crazy things…" I gasped. I was trying to remain calm, and forced a smile on my face. I couldn't let him see how I really was. And it was a task that took every bit of self-control I could muster. "When they're in love," _I _can_ say it out loud… I love you Hercules. I couldn't let that pillar strike you._

"Oh… Meg… Meg… I… I… I" I smiled, there was no hatred in that tone. Perhaps I had atoned at least for part of what I've done.

"Are you… always this articulate?" It was getting harder to breathe, I couldn't muster the energy to speak in much more than a whisper, but I still managed a gentle laugh, to get him to smile. I had to see him smile, just one last time. "You…" My breath caught, my chest hitching "You haven't got much time… you can still stop Hades." _You have to… _

"I'll watch over her kid," I heard Phil come up from behind me, and Hercules laid me back down against something. Back against the ground again the pressure almost forced me to cry out, and I swallowed hard to maintain my composure.

"You're gonna be alright… I _promise_" I smiled best I could, and watched him mount onto Pegasus and soar into the sky. Spasms tightened my muscles and the pain was too much to bear; my self-control finally snapped. An animalistic cry burst from my throat, and I was helpless to suppress it. I was desperate for any escape from this.

"It's okay kid, it's okay…" I felt Phil run a hand through my hair, his voice unusually soft. The spasm ended, and I could get my body to relax. I couldn't breathe deep, whatever remained of my ribs refused to expand and I was forced to take short quick breaths. "You'll be fine, just like the kid said,"

"We both know that's not true," It was almost impossible to breathe; I could hardly muster the ability to talk.

"Naw kid, I've seen plenty of injuries," He didn't sound as if he believed it himself.

"Phil… I'm not as naïve as Wonderboy. You don't need to lie to me," I knew I was dying, and denying it wouldn't change my fate. You always hear stories about courageous people facing death without a care. But I wasn't one of them. I was frightened, I didn't want to die. I knew what awaited me. Not to say I regretted what I did. Even knowing what would happen I would make the same decision again. But that didn't mean I wasn't afraid. "It doesn't matter now anyway. Wonderboy is safe…"

My body contracted again. I was helpless to stop it, whimpering as my body screamed. _Oh Gods please just let this be over soon… I can't take it!_ My breath caught, and I coughed when a metallic fluid threaten to drown me. _Blood…_ I could hear the thick gurgling deep in my throat as I struggled to breathe. It was a miracle, or rather a _curse_, I even survived the initial event. Phil reached over me, wiping the blood away from my face, his touch surprisingly gentle.

"I was wrong about you… I'm sorry," I peered open my eyes to find the world around me an indistinct blur. Curious, I couldn't smell the burning city. Or anything. The slick metallic taste of blood that had filled my mouth was already gone.

"No. I've been selfish; I was so focused on getting free of Hades… I was willing to do almost anything… but now he lost… Hades won't win," I was having trouble collecting my thoughts into words. I sighed heavily as another wave of spasms passed through me, too exhausted to scream. I rolled my head to the side, closing my eyes.

"No one who did what you just did could ever be called selfish. You're a hero… you saved Hercules. Which means you saved Greece, the Cosmos," If only I could believe him,

"One good deed can't wash away a lifetime of mistakes…" but I couldn't even clearly form words. I was slurring. I grimaced, trying to overcome the pain. To think of something, _anything_, else. I think Phil picked up my hand, I tilted my head to look at him, and saw him holding it, and I took solace in this attempt at comfort. At least he finally understood. I thought about Hercules, and closed my eyes, trying to think of something good. But thinking of anything was hard; I just wanted to fall asleep.

I started feeling warm. I hadn't realized how cold I felt until it was gone. I opened my eyes again to look towards the sky, and saw a small dark blur heading towards us. _Hercules?_ I tried to reach for him, but the best I could manage was a few twitches of my fingers. _Wonderboy…_

That exact moment it ended, whatever that moment is we refer to as death is impossible to describe. There simply aren't words for it. Can a man blind from birth tell you what color is? It wasn't that it was unpleasant, or unpleasant. It just _was_. You can't compare it to something, or try to use the words we do have to come up with something.

The pain was gone. Nothing hurt, there were no spasms. There was no gurgling in my throat and I didn't feel like I was suffocating. I could have praised the Gods had I felt they were responsible for the mercy. But it was the Fates who finally took me; it had nothing to do with the Gods.

I sat at the banks of the Acheron in shock. I took in the familiar surroundings. My hand was closed, and I looked at it. Did I want to open it? This was the moment I feared. Judgment. I uncurled them, surprised to find my limbs responding to my commands. I held the obolos in my hand and I could have laughed. _I guess I was wrong, at least in the eyes of the Cosmos one good deed can undo a lifetime of mistakes._ I stood, seeing Charon waiting in his boat. I knew this strange creature well, and pitied him. Though why, I never understood. He was the only denizen of the Underworld who seemed to enjoy his job.

"Charon,"

"Megaera." He called me by my proper name. As a child my brother was never able to say it right and always just called me Megara. I came to prefer it, and never used my proper name again after he was killed by the Sphinx. I held out my hand, but he reached forward and closed my fingers back around the coin,

"Consider this a favor, for a friend," I took his outstretched hand with a smile, and sat down.

"Thank you," He nodded, and shoved off. It was odd, I didn't feel cold, or notice the damp. Part way down the river he stopped, and looked at me and I swear I could have seen empathy in his eyes.

"You know of Orpheus?" This was odd, Charon wasn't always one for conversation.

"Yes, that musician who tried to rescue his wife?" Charon smiled at my response, and continued to paddle. _Did Charon just… smile? _We came across the skull-shaped rock formation where Hades throne lie, and I found myself shuddering. "Have no fear, Hades cannot hurt you." But despite his words, Hades was on the river bank. Charon seemed to notice him too and continued to paddle, and only stopped when Hades materialized in the boat. "Hades! You know the rules. You cannot interfere now,"

"Me and Meggie-poo here just need to have a chat" I just laughed,

"You lost. Don't be a sore loser,"

"I can make your afterlife an endless nightmare,"

"No you can't" Charon interjected, "She has passage to Elysium. The Erinyes would not take kindly to you changing that."

"What they don't know won't hurt 'em! And don't carry on about 'em knowin' everythin' 'cause they _don't. _ You'd think some of you were Gods the way you prattled on like you ran this place! You forget _I _am the lord of the underworld!" He burst into flames, Charon shielding himself with his robe, and the flames passed harmlessly over me. _I don't have any flesh to burn._

"You know the rules as do all of us," It was a side of Charon I'd never seen before. Hades reached for me, pulling me out of the boat as Charon screamed his cursing protests but in a moment we were gone. I was once again trapped helplessly in Hades grip as we stood over a cliff overlooking the rover.

"You don't get Elysium for what you did!" He boomed, turning me around to force me to look at him. He reached one hand up, brushing it through my hair. I winced, trying to pull back,

"A deal's a deal Hades. You don't own me anymore. It's not my fault you can't earn victory when it's handed to you on a platter!" I did agree with him, that my life didn't amount to Elysium. How did I earn such a reward? I

"This coming from little miss 'I'm through with man handling' how'd that work out, huh? You always make such good decisions, this one musta' panned out just like you planned!" I laughed, masking the desperate fear that was creeping over my bravado. _Can he really defy the Erinyes? He's a God… of course he can. _ "Oh calm down, I'm not casting you down to the Fields of Punishment. Even that's too good for you. I say you deserve to be trapped forever in a river of death, only to come out at my command, yeah that's good. I see. But for now, it's curtains! Take a bow, blow a kiss, goodnight, no encore!" Before I could argue, to laugh at his folly, his failure, he placed a hand to my head and pushed me backwards over the cliff overhanging one of the rivers. I hit the water and the world went black.

I took a sharp breath in, it was a reflex. My chest expanded on its own and my eyes fluttered open. _Bright... the Underworld isn't this bright… Elysium? Did Charon or the Erinyes correct Hades rash decision?" _I exhaled slowly, realizing I could feel the warmth of daylight. I turned, and saw Hercules hovering over me. _Is it just me, or is he glowing?_ I realized I was back in my body. On earth. I was alive. _But how?_ There was no pain, I could breathe with ease. I could move. _He brought me back. Wonderboy brought me back. But he could have only done that if he went to the Underworld…_

"Wonderboy? What… why did you?" I asked. _Why would you face the underworld, I'm not worth that. _

"Oh," He chuckled, "people always do crazy things…" He paused, taking my outstretched hand and helping me to my feet. It felt so damned _good_ to stand. "When they're in love." I gasped, startled. _He loves me? After everything I did to him? After all the pain I made him feel, the mess I caused. After nearly ending the world? Nearly getting him killed? The reason his trainer nearly abandoned him? _I wanted to tell him no, to turn away and run. To tell him that no it's better to be alone, so I can't hurt him again. But instead I nearly threw myself at him, desperate for his touch. But we weren't given a moment to appreciate this miracle, or our reunion and found ourselves soaring through the sky, on a cloud. I felt like a part of a fairy tale. I saw it was bringing us to Olympus. _If we're going to Olympus Hercules must be… a God._

Hercules held me tight in his arms as we approached, and I didn't want him to let go. After what I had just endured, I wanted to be warm in his arms. I feared I was dreaming, and that he was the only anchor to this world, that if he let go I would just be back in the Underworld, cast into one of its rivers to roam forever, forgotten. My afterlife stolen from me the way he had stolen my mortal life.

The reveal above the clouds was beyond comprehension. Stories, scholars, poets, heroes; none had done the beauty of Olympus justice. It was glowing; the great buildings and pillars seemed to be sculpted from the sky itself. The water that flowed from the tops of silky white cliffs was a perfect blue, so clear it was reflecting the image of the clouds above. Despite being on a mountaintop it was warm, a perfect summer day.

Hercules slowly pulled away from me, and I clung to his fingertips as long as I could, forcing a smile as a hugged my arms, watching him walk away. I was happy for him, I truly was. But I was hit with loneliness as I realized he was finally achieving his dream. Returning _home_. I gathered my courage, walking closer to the steps. I looked up, at his family gathering around him cheering the hero. Zeus' great booming voice echoed,

"You're a _true_ hero." A true hero, and so much more.

"You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman," The Gods turned to me upon Hera's gesture and I blushed, dropping my gaze as a nervous smile tugged at my lips. I had been acknowledged by _the Gods_ the beings above who had never seem to smile down upon a single member of my family.

"Now at last, my son, you can come _home_" The God's voice cracked, and the gates to Olympus opened. The light was almost blinding. The Gods cheered louder, collecting around him, singing his praises.

"Congratulations Wonderboy, you'll make one heck of a God." I turned to meet Pegasus to return Phil and I to earth. With Hercules here on Olympus I could once again hold faith in the Gods, believe that maybe there was an ounce of good _somewhere_ in this cosmos. But that couldn't stop the sharp pain of loneliness. I had been alone for so long that being given a glimpse of companionship made the pain all the worse. It felt like giving a starving man a piece of bread, only to take the remainder of the loaf away. I stopped when I felt a hand grasp my own,

"A life without Meg…" He paused, I turn to meet his gaze. For once, I couldn't read his features. "even, an immortal life, would be…" he paused again, reaching for my other hand and bringing it close to his face, clasping it in both his strong calloused hands. "Empty. I… I wish to stay on earth with her," He opened his arm, welcoming me. I fell into him, pressing my head against his chest. I felt dizzy, my heart racing, and my cheeks burning. I could hear his heart racing as I pressed my ear against his chest as he coiled his arms around me. "I finally know where I belong," _As do I Wonderboy…_ A little hum escaped my lips, I could sing.

I pulled back, a simple embrace was not enough to express the gratitude, the love, the devotion, the apology, I wanted to show him. I should have told him not to give up his dreams for me, but looking into those blue eyes I never wanted to part from him. We had died for each other, and I could sense a bond that would last a lifetime. It sounds foolish, and too much like 'love at first sight' but he was my dearest friend, a man whom had awoken things inside of me that I thought long since dead. We may never have acknowledged any romance in our relationship, and to claim a sense of devotion sounds cliché, but we've had a bond all along.

I leaned in, pressing my lips against his. His hands were on my hips, mine resting against his arms. I didn't care that the Gods themselves were watching us, I reached up, pulling him to me to deepen the kiss. I smiled deviously, knowing I had caught him off guard. But he was quick to respond, folding his arms around me and holding me tight, I leaped forward into this embrace, my feet lifted off the ground. _Who needs Elysium? This, this here, is pure bliss…_

* * *

I AM THE QUEEN OF CORNY. I am utterly incapable of writing things that are not corny apparently. But it was hard to write out an explanation for why Herc and Meg could claim "love" after so little romantic interaction. But, to me at least, the movie's montage hints that a decent chunk of time had passed between their first meeting and the events at the end of the movie. I personally HATE "love at first sight" I don't think that's how bonds are formed. It's why my favorite Disney couples are ones where a TIME LAPSE occurse. Belle/Adam, Meg/Hercules, Eugene/Rapunzel. Anyways... approval granted? This was #$%ing hard to write, I spent like 5 days on it. I'm still only just-barely satisfied with it.


End file.
